Twisted Hand of Fate Act 1: Deathly Hallows
by Serenia2000
Summary: Set in the kingdom of Callia, one of the prominent kingdoms in 13th century England, the Celebrations are about to begin when the Peverell brothers have a chance meeting with Death and are bestowed with three gifts. Will they choose to use these gifts wisely or succomb to Death's devious plan to reclaim their souls which they had cheated him out of?
1. Chapter 1 The Market

**Chapter 1 – At Market**

The weather begins to warm up as summer approaches, signaling the start of the Celebrations that the citizens of Callia hold each year. The Market is full of merchants and farmers that have been trickling in from the four Quarters, all eager to take advantage of the swelling crowds of travelers that will be arriving over the coming weeks. Everywhere you look you are bombarded with vibrant colors and engulfed with the sweet aromas of fresh baked goods and confections.

A small group of men are busy constructing a massive stage at the center of Market where the Great Feast will be held following the conclusion of the Great Hunt and opening ceremonies. Banners have been posted throughout the Market, each signifying one of the four Quarters that make up the kingdom – Saebel in red, Richmond in blue, Prine in green, and Sol in yellow.

Cadmus moves through the crowds of people that are filling the Market, searching for his brother Antioch in the shops and stands that he passes. After searching a fifth shop there was a loud crash up ahead. A crowd began to surround the shop the noise had emitted from, with people pushing in as they vied for a good vantage point of the unfolding drama. Cadmus approached closer and noticed the shop is question was that of the local tailor.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cadmus asked himself as he pushed his way towards the storefront.

Inside Antioch is standing over Desmond, with what appeared to be his latest commission spread on the floor around him. The elderly merchant sat on the floor in an awkward position, a mixture of fear and disgust on his face as he peered up at his patron. The years had taken its toll on him; his once handsome features were now subdued and wrinkles had set on his face, showing the strain of dedication he put into his work.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Antioch shouted. "I expect it to be ready and done _properly_ when I return Monday morning." He pulled off the remaining piece of fabric that was still draped over his shoulder and threw it at Desmond. He grabbed Cadmus as he marched out into the Market. Slowly the bystanders began going about their business and the typical sounds of Market returned.

"Do you always have to be so harsh on the merchants?"

"If you're not hard on people they will not respect you. Besides he deserved it. I have been in there three times this week and he has yet to present me with an outfit to my specifications."

"Why don't you just pick one of the outfits he already has on display?"

Antioch stopped and laughed, looking at his brother as if he had just heard the most ridiculous story. "Are you serious? I cannot be seen in one of _those_ outfits during the Celebrations! I require an outfit that is one of a kind and custom formed to my body. I want to stand apart from the other men and have the women swooning just at the sight me."

"Like you need any help with that," Cadmus retorted.

He looked around and saw several packs of women gawking at him. It was a typical sight having women clamoring for his attention, for he was quite a sight to behold. Standing at least a head above most other men in Callia, you couldn't help but notice him. However, if his stature had not captured your attention, his other features were sure to stun you. His skin was a pale shade of cream and his hair was black as night. His form was robust displaying the hours he spent toning and strengthening his muscles. However his most stunning feature are his electrifying blue eyes. There was a power that seemed to dwell in them just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed at a moment's notice.

As they made their way to the Eastern Gate, merchants began packing up for the night. The sun was beginning to dip below the city walls and the air began to cool, signaling the onset of yet another frigid night. Soon the Market would be empty aside for the few guards at their posts for the night.

"Where is he?" Cadmus asked looking around for their youngest brother. "He should have been here by now."

"He's probably just running late. It's becoming increasingly difficult to find out what Garrett – "

"Be quiet! You know we shouldn't talk about that here," Cadmus warned as he looked around the corner to make sure there were no stragglers around the corner. Finding no one, he returned his attention to Antioch who was scowling at him.

"It's not like anyone can overhear us. Look around, the Market is practically empty and nobody has come by here for nearly half an hour." He lifted up the burlap on a nearby cart, picked out an apple and leaned against a nearby wall as he bit into it. He looked over at Cadmus who was shaking his head. "What? I'm hungry."

"You never know who is listening. We can't afford to risk anyone finding out what we're planning. Ignotus should be here soon." He checked around the corner again and spotted two teenage girls walking down the alley. They made an odd pairing visually. One was very tall and slender with delicate features, long blond hair, and blue eyes while her companion was shorter and more voluptuous with mocha skin, thick black hair and dramatic features. "We'll discuss everything on the way home" he whispered in a quieter voice.

Enthralled by their conversation, neither noticed the two brothers until they stumbled into Antioch. "Pardon us, Collier. We didn't mean to stumble into you," the taller girl said as she tilted her face down in a delicate nod. She gripped her friend's arm tighter, but she continued to be preoccupied with her jeweled handbag which she had been fiddling with as they came around the corner. "Will you be able to attend the Celebrations this year?" she asked as she jabbed her elbow into her friend's side.

"What? I'm still trying to find that…" she trailed off as she took notice of Antioch. "Hello, Collier."

He glanced over at Cadmus as a smile grew across his face that denounced the pleasure he had in running into these girls. It had been his personal mission for some time now to become acquainted with all the eligible ladies of Callia. Cadmus shot him a smile, but his eyes were saying something different; this was not the time for him to be trying to line up more dates. They needed to find Ignotus and be on their way.

Turning his attention back to the girls, he put on his most charming smile. "I must admit that I have been uncertain if I wanted to attend this year's Celebrations. However, the natural beauty that can be found here in Callia has begun to sway my decision." He reached out and seized the slender hand of the blond girl and raised it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. "If I were graced with the company of someone like you, I would be tempted to request that my departure be delayed a few weeks until the Celebrations were concluded."

Her cheeks deepened a shade as she attempted to restrain her excitement and respond with a calm tone. "I would be honored to accompany you, Collier."

"Then I shall make the necessary arrangements and delay my departure." He kissed her hand one last time before relinquishing it. "I look forward to your company, "he paused a moment. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Selene," she blurted out in a squeal. She cleared her voice, took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice as she spoke again. "My name is Selene."

"Well, I look forward to your company Selene."

With one final bow, the two girls continued on their way down the path and through the Eastern Gate, and Antioch returned his attention to his brother. Once Cadmus felt they were far enough away he continued scolding Antioch. "I told you it wasn't safe to talk around here. What if that had been someone else and not just some silly teenage girls? And where is Ignotus," he asked in an exasperated tone. "No matter how difficult it is to gather information these days, he should be here by now."

A voice sounded from behind them. It seemed to be emanating from a dark crevice cast in shadow between two of the nearby shops. One was a reputable shop that dealt primarily with books and maps. It was owned by a lovely young girl named Cathryn, who had become an invaluable resource to the Peverell brothers. The other shop was owned by an older man who had spent most of his life traveling to obscure villages across the Quarters of Callia, seeking out their treasures to bring back to Market. However, because of his peculiar tastes, these items were simply a hodgepodge of random knickknacks and primarily only captured the interest of travelers who wanted to buy novelty items.

"You're absolutely right Cadmus," said the figure as it shifted out of the shadows and into the fading light of the alley. "That conversation should be conducted under more private of circumstances." His voice seemed to float on the air as if the air itself were speaking. Ignotus always had a mystical way about him; seemingly able to appear out of nothing and vanish just as quickly. "Shall we start home then?"


	2. Chapter 2 Heading Home

**Chapter 2 – Heading Home**

The Peverell brothers headed out the Eastern Gate and down the well-worn path that winded through the rocky terrain surrounding Callia. Their home was about an hour walk away, giving them plenty of time to discuss what Ignotus had discovered throughout the day.

After looking back to make sure they were far enough outside Callia for any of the guards to hear them Cadmus turned to Ignotus. It was difficult to read his face for any thought or emotion, but he did tend to naturally have a stoic expression.

"What did you find out?" he inquired.

After several moments of contemplation, Ignotus finally replied. "From what he's shared, Garrett is planning on making the announcement towards the end of the Celebrations. I am still not entirely sure of the details to his plan because he's growing more suspicious and paranoid about everyone as the event draws nearer. There are only a two people that he's even shared this little bit of information with. Luckily for us, I am one of those people." He paused for a minute to consider something before he continued. "If we are still planning on doing something to stop him I think it should be during the Great Hunt. I can make sure that he is partnered with Antioch. Cadmus and I can follow behind and take care of anyone who might come to try and help him."

The two continued to walk along quietly waiting for him to share more information, sure that there had to be more yet to reveal. "Are you sure there is no other new information?" Cadmus finally asked. Ignotus shook his head, but they still felt as if he was keeping something from them. He had a way of getting into your head and coaxing you into sharing your deepest secrets and desires with him. He had to have found out more than this. However, they pushed their suspicions aside, despite their persistent reservations, because Ignotus has always proven loyal to them and if he was keeping something from them it had to be for a good reason.

The sparse surroundings gradually began to come to life, starting with little shrubs that gradually grew in size as they began to approach the Great Forest. As they approached the air grew thicker and the smell of elder berry filled the air. The Great Forest grew around a river which most travelers avoided having to wade across by traveling to the far north where a bridge spans from one shore to the other. During this time of year, the regular rains add to the torrent and cause the river to flow with increased ferocity. Occasionally a few misguided souls would venture into the river believing they could pass it under their own power only to be swept away and never seen again.

As the three continued deeper into the forest the air grew colder as the sun retreated lower in the sky, taking its warmth with it. The songs of the blackcaps were quieting as the trees began to rustle louder. In the distance the sky was turning a deeper shade of crimson and the black clouds were swiftly floating toward them through the sky; all trademark signs that a strong storm was approaching. They were only half way home and it was obvious that they were going to need to find shelter as soon as possible. Unfortunately there was little refuge to seek and their best hope was simply to get home as fast as possible.

"We should cross the river up here," Cadmus said.

"The river's too strong, we'll get swept away," Ignotus said shaking his head.

Cadmus smirked as if he knew something the other didn't. "Not if we build a bridge."

Peverell Manor wasn't far off the shore to the other side and it would save them the arduous, and presently dangerous, trek to the crossing at the far north of the river. The three began making their way through the brush and trees to the River Mortus.

The rain began pouring harder and harder, and as the incline of the terrain increased it became more difficult to make any significant progress. Their feet were sinking into the soil as the ground beneath their feet became a soupy mixture of mud, leaves, and bugs. As they approached closer to the edge of the forest their path became easier to maneuver as the vegetation decreased. They could faintly hear the roar of the raging river over the sound of the rain pounding upon their bodies and the occasional sound of thunder that cracked through the sky. The chill of the night air began to sink deeper into their skin causing their muscles to loose function.

As they emerged from the last of the forest that clung to the edge of the river, there was a loud thud. Sprawling on the ground was Cadmus, the mud squishing beneath his feet giving him the appearance of a newborn foal trying to gain its footing for the first time.

"Why was it we decided to live out here again?" Cadmus asked as he reached for a nearby branch. Pulling himself up, he steadied himself and slowly made his way up to his brothers. "If we still lived in our old Manor back in Callia we would already be home. And we wouldn't be cold and _wet_."

The river felt like it was drawing them in, calling them to attempt to cross its massive breadth. As they neared the edge, the wind began to increase. Ignotus and Antioch approached the water's edge while Cadmus tried to rid himself of the mud and bugs that now clung to his clothes.

"I'll take care of it. Stand back and let me work."

Out of the pocket inside his jacket, Antioch pulled out a long wand. He spread out his arms, holding them just above shoulder level. He stood there a minute with his eyes closed, preparing his mind. Then with a few swishes of his hands and a flick of his wand, Antioch called out into the wind.

At first it appeared that nothing was happening, but after a few moments large stones began to rise out of the water. First just a few, then more and more arose, until they formed a chain that crossed the river like a stone bridge. Pleased with himself Antioch looked back at his brothers sure they would be impressed with his creation.

Cadmus was still trying to fish out a bug that had crawled into his ear, so Antioch turned his attention to Ignotus. He was standing there looking very unimpressed. With a sigh he approached the edge of the river and looked over at his now deflated brother.

"Surly you did not think stones were a good idea. Look at how strong the river is flowing today. The stones are wet, making them too slippery. If we were to fall into the water we would most certainly die. If you want to cross the river and risk dying, go on ahead. However, I would prefer a more _stable_ way of crossing." With that Ignotus pulled out his wand and without saying a word lifted it up into the sky and drove it into the ground.

Antioch laughed, "So stabbing the ground is a better solution?"

Without acknowledging his brother, Ignotus remained knelt down with his wand in the ground. The ground began to rumble as roots began to spring up out from beneath them. Twisting and entangling themselves among each other, stretched themselves out over the water. The continued to rise higher into the air and extend further out over the water until they joined together with roots that were stretching out from the far side of the river. Before them was an earthen bridge made of roots, wide enough for a carriage to cross and strong enough for a herd of elephants.

"Now, this seems more reliable." Looking back at his brothers, he gave a smile and tilted his head toward the bridge. "Shall we cross?"

Wanting to get home and changed into more comfortable, dry clothes, Cadmus rushed over and began crossing the bridge. Ignotus followed behind with Antioch reluctantly coming, grumbling along the way about how they never go with anything he tries to do. They were about half way across the bridge when peculiar things began to happen.

A scent appeared on the wind, a light smell of licorice, but only Ignotus seemed to notice this subtle change. So the three continued on at a steady pace until the fog began to appear over the water and rise up over the bridge.

"Are you doing this? Is this some kind of joke," Antioch asked wearily, hoping that one of his brothers was behind this. When neither answered, he began to grow angry. "I asked a question! Are you doing this?" Cadmus just shrugged his confusion, too unsettled by the strange fog now surrounding them to venture an oral response.

"I am not behind this, but I think I know _what_ is."

"Well, what is it? What's causing this?"

"I've heard stories over the years. Not many, just a few, for this does not happen often; only when someone cheats Death does he come to collect their souls personally. Fog surrounds him as not to give away his presence. It is said that, under the most pleasant of circumstances, his appearance is so grotesque that the mere sign of him will rip your soul from your body. However, his smell tells of his nearby presence though few seem to recognize it for its subtleness. The smell upon the air a few feet back - the licorice - that is the smell of Death. Somewhere in the fog that surrounds us, he is watching us. Waiting to collect what is his."

"I didn't smell anything!" Yet Antioch sniffed the air in search of the scent his brother spoke of, but he didn't smell anything different. "All that I smell is the scent of elderberries and that of the water rushing beneath us."

However, Ignotus did not reply but remained silent as he searched the thickening fog in search of what lurked within.

Now each brother was standing with their wand out and ready. Not sure what was going to happen, each fearing for their life and ready to attack at the slightest movement from within the fog. They had come to a stop at the middle of the bridge and waited, watching as the fog swirled about them. As if their thoughts were being expressed aloud, the fog began to condense slightly to their right. There was a loud clap and from within the fog a tall, slender figure appeared. They were unsure who this stranger was, but each was sure it must be Death himself. The air about them grew colder still as chills set further into their cold, wet bodies. As the figure approached them, the scent of licorice became more pronounced until it was no longer a faint smell that lingered on the wind, but was a pungent smell that filled their head with a fog masking all thought and turned their stomachs.

"What's happening?" Cadmus called out as he clutched his arms around his stomach. He hunched over and fell to one knee as he tried to keep his balance.

"I, I…don't know. It's hard to think." Antioch was wobbling on his feet but somehow remained upright determined to stand in defiance, unwilling to submit to the figure before them.

However, Ignotus remained steady, mostly unaffected by the pungent smell. Maintaining his steady, controlled breaths he focused all his attention on barricading his mind so that Death would not be able to search his thoughts, as he seemed to be accomplishing with his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3 Death Appears

**Chapter 3 – Death Appears**

Taken aback by his sudden appearance and not being able to thinking clearly, Antioch raised his wand and began casting spells in Death's direction. Random colors spurt out from the end of his wand with the occasional flash of light. The sudden commotion caused Cadmus to begin casting spells as well. He wasn't sure why they were firing into the fog, but there must be a good reason so he continued to attack until Antioch ceased fire. When they were finished there was a mess covering the bridge and a loud roar of laughter was coming from the dark figure that stood before them.

"Was that supposed to be impressive? Attacking me with leaping frogs, flying custard, and sparks of light? I guess to some warts would be a nuisance, and the custard could cause a nasty fall, but the sparks? They were barely bright enough to cause me to blink. Surly you three can do better than this. With powers great enough to build this bridge out of nothing, you should be able to muster up a greater attack than this."

Antioch raised his wand and cleared this throat. Concentrating, trying to clear his mind of this fog, he flicked his wrist. Blue flame shot out of his wand and flew towards Death. The flames swirled around him until he was engulfed by blue flame. Suddenly the flames turned into rope that squeezed down around death, covering him as if he was being mummified. He twisted and turned trying to find a weakness, but the bonds wriggled with him and tightened their grip upon his body.

"How is that Death? Try to escape with you body encased in my bonds. No matter how you try you shall not be able to break their ties. It is useless to struggle. You are my captive and I now control you." Feeling confident that they were now successful and in control of the situation, Antioch let out a loud laugh. "See brothers, we are so powerful not even Death can stop us." He approached death and circled him, examining the bonds of his making. Mumbling came from within the wrappings, but not even one word could be understood. He placed his wand upon where Death's mouth laid wrapped and the bonds separated just enough for his words to emerge.

"I see the Peverell brothers are the most powerful I've ever seen. You are strong and cunning, mighty foes for even the most worthy of opponents. Surly a man would be foolish to oppose you. I surrender to my captors and willingly submit. Release me and I will reward you three for your ability to outwit and cheat death itself."

Antioch, feeling pleased that he surrendered to them so easily, began to release Death from the bonds that restrained him. But before he made much progress, Ignotus stopped him. Feeling that Death was tricking them and only attempting to appear defeated, he cautioned his brother to wait before agreeing to release their prisoner.

"If you are truly Death, as you claim to be, why should we trust that you will not claim our souls if we release you as you request us to do?"

"All I can offer to you is my word that I shall not attempt to claim your souls. There is little else that I can do to sway you to my side. But I will tell you this, twice now this very day you have bested me. Your souls are yours and I have not claimed one of you as my own. Therefore, you three clearly are the more powerful ones and I am at your mercy. If you release me and allow us to go our separate ways, then I shall reward each of you with anything your heart desires."

"Ignotus don't be so weary. We've bested him twice already! Clearly he is no match for our powers. Let's release him, take his offer, and be on our way. "With that Antioch swished his wand and immediately the bindings fell. Death stood up to his full height, which was taller than he remembered. Towering over him now was a figure at least two feet taller than he was before. Suddenly not so confident he had made the right choice by releasing Death, he cautiously moved back towards his brothers while keeping his wand raised and pointed towards Death's direction.

Sensing their unease, Death made a gesture that resembled a bow. "I am a man of my word. I promised I would not claim your souls, so please be at ease. All I wish now is to reward you for your cunning and bravery and then be on my way. What is it you each desire most?"

The fogginess grew in their minds again, making it difficult to concentrate. Slowly they lowered their wands and stood in a more relaxed stance, allowing the numbness to wash over them. Images flitted through their minds and memories came forth, some they did not even remember they had. After several minutes the fog covering their mind began to lessen.


	4. Chapter 4 The Elder Wand

**Chapter 4 – The Elder Wand**

Death first approached Antioch, slowly circling him as he searched his thoughts again. A chill began to cover his body, followed by the now familiar numbing feeling as his mind began to swirl. Death prodded deeper and deeper into his memories, images flitting in and out. It was as if he was watching a performance about his life being played out for everyone to see.

Sensing the tension that exists between him and Garrett, the memories began to focus more on him. That they met as children because their fathers served together. How they used to play together and were the closest of friends, spending hours upon hours together creating missions to carry out in hopes of ridding Callia of the troubles that plagued the city. Death watched as they grew older and entered into the service of the king, Antioch began to see the potential there was within the king's power to manipulate situations to his advantage while Garrett's focus was to serve the people and better the society of Callia. The divide between them increased over the years, especially once all three Peverell brothers came to work for the king.

Suddenly there was a snap in his mind and the connection between them broke, and Antioch's mind fully cleared. Death stood before him contemplating what he had observed within the mind of the young man standing before him.

"I see you are a man of great ambitions and equally great desires. You wish more than anything to be in control and powerful enough for none to oppose you. My reward for you shall be a wand." With that Death walked over to the edge of the bridge and broke off the end of an elder branch. It was a rugged scrap, thick and twisted. Death waved his hand over it repeatedly until after several passes, it began to take the shape of a wand. Nearly fifteen inches long and still crocked in several places, it was a rather peculiar looking wand.

Slowly approaching Antioch, he lifted the wand in his hands and presented it to him while giving a deep bow of respect. Taking the wand, Antioch practiced flitting in a few times and twirled it around in his hand. It was much lighter than his wand and felt like he was simply holding a child's toy. There was no way this stick would be able to possess any amount of power. Wands were supposed to be made of branches from strong trees, not the tip of a branch off a dying elder tree.

"What is this supposed to be?" He paused a moment to flick it around a few more times. "A child's toy? What am I to do with such a ridiculous thing?"

"My dear Antioch, do you not realize what it is I present to you? This is no mere toy, not a child's play thing. What I present you with is a wand with unbelievable powers. Surly I would not insult you by presenting you with anything but such an item. A strong man such as yourself needs a strong weapon to wield in battles. The wand is unbeatable. The one who controls this wand will be able to win any duel he enters, no matter how strong his opponent is, nor how many oppose him. With this wand you are unstoppable."

Not believing such a weapon could exist, Antioch became suspicious. "How do I know what its real power is? How do I know what you say is true?"

"Try it out for yourself," Death said with a laugh.

Before Antioch would so a word, the bridge began swarming with spiders and scorpions, some as large as a cat. Without thinking he raised the wand and said the first thing that came to mind. Jets of blue lightning shot out of the wand, dancing between victims, shocking them until they dropped dead. After summoning a few more jolts, the bridge was once again silent, except for the sound of the wind and rain. Impressed with the ease at which he had rid the bridge of the vermin, Antioch turned back to Death.

"That was quite impressive and felt quite effortless, but they were just common creatures that are not extremely harmful or dangerous. They are nothing compared to human foes who think and adjust their attacks based on their opponent's skill. How do I know this wand can do more than just kill a swarm of critters?"

"Very well then," Death replied. He raised his arms yet again and called forth a new army to rise, but this time instead of spiders and scorpions it was something much more dangerous. Thirty skeletons surrounded them, some armed with axes and others with swords, and all wearing heavy armor and shield. And if that wasn't enough, there was a giant dragon flying over head.

At first it was hard to make out what type of dragon it was, but as it swooped closer to the ground it let out a large roar, casting blue flames out over the bridge. Clearly this was the rare Cruesan Dragon, but Antioch couldn't believe his eyes. He had only heard stories of such dragons for nobody had seen one for over a thousand years, or so he had been told.

Feeling this was a battle he wouldn't be able to win, Antioch called for help. However, as his brothers began to walk towards him vines shot up from beneath their feet and wrapped around their bodies preventing them from moving any closer. Realizing that he would need to face them on his own, he raised the wand hoping that it was by some miracle as powerful as Death claimed.

Still not having faith in the ability of the wand, he slowly lifted it up and closed his eyes. Gripping it tight in his hand he tried to relax, taking long deep breaths. He could hear their creaking bodies approaching ever closer and the hot breath of the dragon as it flew overhead. With one last deep breath, he cleared his mind and begged the wand to cast out the bolts of lightning as it had done before. His fingers began to tingle at the tips as a charge built up, releasing with each bolt that shot out towards packs of skeletons first off to the right, then the left. Soon skeletons were collapsing all around him before they could get close enough to swing at him.

Death applauded, pleased with the ease to which Antioch dispatched the army of skeletons. "Now that you've cleared the skeletons, all you have left to worry about is that dragon flying overhead. Once he is defeated, you should be convinced that you'll be unstoppable with the wand in your possession."

Eager to get this battle over with, Antioch focused his attention towards the sky. This challenge was going to be significantly more difficult, seeing how there was little to use for cover here on the bridge. Aside from his companions and Death, all that was left were a bunch of bones from the remains of the skeleton army. This brought a crazy, but interesting idea to him. Noticing there was a particularly heavy clump of vines at the edge of the bridge a few feet to his left; he began gathering all the bones and piled them up in front of the patch of vines. If he could make the pile high enough, he could use them as a barrier and hide behind them when the dragon comes in for attacks.

After collecting the last of the bones, he stood back and inspected his wall; it seemed sturdy enough. Looking to the sky, he returned his attention to the dragon again. The weather was going to make tracking the dragon nearly impossible. With all the thick cloud cover and the heavily pouring rain, he could only catch glimpses of it as it flew over him. Unsure of the dragon's true flight plan, he began shooting lightning bolts that exploded in front of where he felt it would be. After several failed attempts, one made a direct hit and exploded directly under a wing. Unable to fly steadily any longer, the dragon made its way towards the bridge. Being too narrow for it to land upon, it perched itself upon the top of the wall instead.

Looking around for what had shot him, the dragon came to rest its gaze upon Antioch. Snarling with smoke emanating from his nostrils, the dragon reared up and released a flamed-filled roar. Fire spread across the bridge, burning vines it touched only to be quenched by the falling rain. Antioch ran the few steps to his barricade and lounged behind it for cover. As he peered over the edge, he eyed the dragon. It released another burst of flames, this time aimed directly at him. He ducked back behind the bones, just as the flames reached the edge. The smell of something burning caught his attention; it was his hair. He cupped his hands and filled them up with water and splashed it onto the back of his head, putting out what was left of his hair.

Needing to find something he could use to distract the dragon, he looked around for something to use. Only finding the bones he had piled in front of him, he decided that they would have to do. Picking up a skull, he slowly raised it up over the edge of the bone wall. Sensing the sudden movement, the dragon released another flame aimed directly at the skull. What was once a pristine white skull was now covered with scorch marks where the fire had licked its surface.

Collecting several skulls from within the pile, he laid them all out in a line before him. Enchanting them so they would float in the air, he coaxed them so they slowly rose up over the barricade together. With the dragon focused on them, Antioch rolled out from behind the cover and as the dragon was about to release its flame, he lounged at it. Gripping the wand as a sword, it sensed his desire and elongated itself until it resembled a sword. He swung across the dragon's neck just under its jaw line.

Feeling the slice and blood trickling down its neck, the dragon reared up catching sight of Antioch standing beneath him. Gathering breath for a massive flame, he spread out his wings and extended his chest. With the dragon exposing himself in front of him, he took the opportunity and raised the wand above his head. Using it as a sword again, he plunged it into the heart of the dragon. Writhing in pain, it began to lose its footing. Unable to balance upon the wall any longer, it tipped forward coming to land directly on top of Antioch. Not having time to try and get out of the way, he braced himself for the impact by tucking himself into a ball as close to the ground as he could.

The dragon collapsed, letting out several rumbling shouts as a red glow began to emerge from beneath his scales. The glow increased forming bubbles upon the scales and causing the appearance of a disease-ridden animal. Cries of pain continued to bellow as the boils began to burst until it all ceased with a loud pop. All that remained was the sound of the rain still falling upon them and the wind, which was now beginning to die down.

"A spectacular performance," Death said as he approached the still curled up lump on the ground. "An excellent use of those bones, if I may say so myself. I thought that dragon would cause you a bit more difficulty. But, again, your skill has amazed me and surpassed anything I have been able to conjure up to thwart you."

Seeing the potential this wand presented him, Antioch was pleased to have received such a gift. However, he didn't want to reveal this fact to Death. "I suppose this wand is a bit more powerful than I had first anticipated. However, I am still weary of its ability to make me unstoppable. I can only imagine the ridicule I will endure upon people seeing me run around with such a stick in my hand, as if I was some child. But if there is nothing else you have to offer me, I guess this will have to do."

Placing the wand within the waist band beneath his cloak, he walked over to his brothers as they were each released from their bonds one at a time. Only able to imagine what else Death might be able to offer them, Antioch warned them to be careful what they reveal to Death and use their wits to manipulate the situation further in their favor.


End file.
